dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sadida
The Block Is this normal my block is lvl 2 and its ment to have 30hp but it has 34 why does it have that? - R.I.P : In short, summons' helath is modified by the caster's level. I believe it is 1% per level of the caster, so as a level 100 you would double your summons' health. - MrMunchie Could someone check the soft cap on Chance? According to the topic on the official forums, the soft cap on a Sadida's Intelligence and Chance is 100, not 20. - DarkStorm : I've also put a reference from jeuxonline at Talk:Characteristic, which agrees. Sentence removed. - Dashiva 10:15, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ::update link about soft caps --Cizagna 06:33, 26 September 2006 (UTC) The Sacrificial Doll I dont think it is correct to show Air damage for The Sacrificial Doll. The spell itself is summoning of Doll and has no element. While the doll does Air damage, it is not even boosted by Sadidas agility.--Fogleg 10:54, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :Although you are correct in saying it's not boosted, we may want a way to show that the summon does a type of damage instead of it being modified by a stat. Ex. Summon damage column or a type of damage marking. It is helpful to know what type of damage the summon is doing. - MrMunchie ::Maybe use something like Element N/A (Summon Air). Or hope that people actually check the spell itself for element. I feel listing element for summon in same column as element for actual spells is more confusing then listing no element for summons.--Fogleg 11:19, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Bored Training Im a lvl 16 saida and im getting board of playing with it...its so hard to gain levels and get money how should i do that? R.I.P at lvl 21 u lvl much faster with sac doll. just play till 21 then buy P2P then u will get lvl 50 very quickly (like me) Adidas Sadida backwards is adidas the shoe brand XD :True, but that information is already on the Class page, in the Trivia section. :) - DarkStorm 03:35, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Need more information from guides Some one knows some places to get more Str Sadida guides? the guide here has help me on the first lvls but now it's simply just not enouft. Most ppl say acdragonx.com has great guides but the site looks down (and posible close by emo drama) and i don't know where more to look. (any lenguage will do) thanks in advance --Cizagna 00:11, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Amakna Square (the site at acdragonx.com) has been resurrected at http://impsvillage.com. --TaviRider 05:09, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Improve Class Spell List Ok I want to give it a shorter look like the Cra spell list so far I have this, comments or improves, and at least 3 votes for implementation will be great --Cizagna 17:18, 2 August 2006 (UTC) : My opinion: This suggestion is more cluttered, and it wouldn't look good on computers with lower resolution displays, such as my laptop. I think a more effective cleanup would be to trim the spell descriptions down to just a few words, like Eniripsa. --TaviRider 18:43, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :: In that prespective I do agree. I have already shorten the spell description, so the tables would not be un aling. I will see with time to shorten even more and implement that. A.S.A.P. using this table on discution as base. Then I'll remove the table from discution to keep it clean. Any more comments or edits to the table from ppl? :: Ok i remove the table here in discussion, have shorten the table and change it on the main page, hope it likes to people also remade the characteristic information less clog comments ideas? --Cizagna 06:28, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Soft Cap 4:1 strength is 4-1 after 300, ffs who changed it back : I'm trying to find some one that can validate me as for now Soft Cap, JeuxOnline Forums and Dofus community forums all say 350 is 4:1--Cizagna (Talk) 20:17, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::never mind I got confirmation from MMT that its 300 I will do the proper changes. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:19, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Characteristics VS Soft caps Soft caps note column was created to avoid all that extra information on the "Characteristics" section, information is to general, almost apply to Characteristic page, also the information is already manage on the builds making it even more redundant. So soft cap table, and builds pages info is clean to remove the information already point out on characteristic section or characteristics section is highly reduce or remove.--Cizagna (Talk) 19:25, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Sacrificial and Element In the Element column, it says N/A and someone wanted to change it to Air. The doll indead deals Air damage (good to know in conjunction with the monsters' elemental resists). Unless I'm wrong though (then answer and correct), the damage inflicted is not related to the caster skill levels. So I'd rather leave N/A in this column. --Lirielle 21:39, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :And more clarification: The doll is the one doing the damage (and the damage its 2 x dolls_HP - wind_resistance), the spell its just to summon the doll, the Air damage that the doll casts its not affected by the casters AGI characteristic so a Sadida with 1000 Agi will do the same damage as an Sadida with 0 AGI using that spell that what it only does (and i repeat my self) its to summon a sacrifice doll. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:40, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Spells IF THERE IS ANYONE WILLING TO LISTEN - PLZ PLZ PLZ WORK ON THE SADI SPELLS AFTER LVL 36 SPELLS ARE REAL CRAP OUR SPELL LIST FINISHES WITH MONFOLD BRAMBLE DOLLS AI IS A CAOS WHY DO YOU HATE SO MUCH THE SADIDA? :Because you should read more careful the implicit recommendations and notes and you will notice which are the ones are better to lvls, after finishing manifold bramble its up to choices, you can lvl staff skill or wait for dollish care or wait for aggressive bramble or go damage build and all are valid strength ways its depends of choices, and btw sadidas have the biggest raw damage in the game so they dont hate us they just think we are overpowered =) --Cizagna (Talk) 23:32, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Damage "sadidas have the biggest raw damage" Manifold Bramble: 12 to 14 crit 15 Aggressive Brambles: 6-50 crit 56 Lethal Attack: crit 131 – 150dmg Iop's Wrath: 201 to 400 1/2 fail = 150dmg are you kidding me? and as i sad before there -is- no real dmg skill after lvl 36 Manifold Bramble or you consider 6-50 = 25dmg a decent dmg spell... staff skill :) all classes can lvl their weapon skill :) staff wont change the fact tht Sadis dont raelly have decent dmg skills after lvl 36! They are designed for PvE low lvl casual players. Dolls AI is a real crap... PLZ work on the sadi spells after lvl 36 I really dont see wher you find this "biggest raw damage in the game" is it the manfold bramble 12-14 or 6-50 Aggressive Brambles the -ONE- lol :We are not Ankama, therefor we cannot change spells ingame. Please adress Ankama support if you wish to express yourself about changing Sadida spells. --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 09:13, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Go to imps village forum there are a couple of topics about this, go to community forums and look for topics prior the class nerfs a couple of months ago from now, and you will see where is the difference, like a simple note a sadida can go from 1 to 187 in around 5 to 7 months how i know that... well i have seen it with a friend and i so envy him... when i say raw damage i mean raw basic damage you thinking in spell damage im talking about stat points per damage point, also we could talk that ecaflips and their 1k close combat attacks or iops 2k damage. now poison wind and silvan+earthquake are very nasty spells the fact that you know how to use them properly is different, the issue with sadidas is they can only buff their selfs (well thats in the past with this new update we will see what happens) thats why sadidas lost the class tournament and so they are basically soloers their party skills ends at 36 and come back in lvl 90 around that. Aside from that we cant help you as GrounZzero has stated we are not Ankama we are just players creating a database of Dofus game--Cizagna (Talk) 14:51, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Sadida Chance Someone should update the Chance Build.The spell Bush Fire now has the Ability to incorporate Water Damage making it viable in a Chance Sadida. Sadida Chance guide I agree some1 should at least make a guide for chance sadidas (if there is i havnt found it) but if there isnt i highly recommend that there should be because i have noticed an increase of chance sadidas in incarnem and dofus in general. if there is any info i could be told about this subjact than i wood very much like to know .-Demoneus :Sadida/Chance, use the search bar. Galrauch (talk) 22:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) 19:29, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *Oh thanks i didnt know u needed 2 put a slash between sadida and chance. *well i see the guide and its pretty good, but woodnt it make more sense to riase the block in the low 20s or 30s to help fighting crakrox instead of soothing bramble?(i just have it lvl 3 so its range is the same as tear) * Ive also got some questions that i would like answered on the discussion section of my page, so if you have any info please leave a comment. -Demoneus Tree of Life I have a suggestion, change the class spell. Its a tree spell summon which we already have and doesn't count as a summon. Its summon range is pretty ridiculous. It can be attacked by anyone and heal anyone so does it actually benefit Sadidas. It also has 60% earth and 70% neutral reists when most Sadidas use str and neutral attacks.... Honestly what were they thinking when they made this, if it was a tree summon that healed like the inflatable but more life it would of been more like a tree of life. A totally different spell all together may have been more imaginative. I also want to know why such spells like Manifold bramble and aggressive brambles are capped to one use and only one use on one player per turn and all Sadidas spells seem to be very high ap usage compared to other classes, maybe you could pass this information on? It is very rare you see anyone making or playing Sadidas class under lvl 80 as most people find it too hard to play them at low levels and not fun. :We can't help. We are not Ankama. Complaining here doesn't help at all, and only annoys people. Sorry. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC)